For Want of a Beer
by Fenris30
Summary: Dante just wants a few beers...and the demons keep following him! Dante's luck isn't the best in the world. But maybe nice half-demon guys don't always finish last...Romance/Action/Humor. DantexLady.
1. Some guys just don't have luck

**For Want of a Beer**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Lady. Or the Temen-Ni-Gru, although it would be cool to have one of them. They all belong to Capcom. This story is rated M for language, a scene of graphic violence, and rather graphic adult situations later on.

The story takes place about six or so months after Devil May Cry 3.

Thanks to NiuNiu for reading this little story ahead of time!

--

**Chapter 1:**

_Hmm, nice evening, tonight. _

Dante walked down the street in the slum leading from the finally fixed-up Devil May Cry headquarters, hands stuffed in the pockets of his red longcoat. He wore no shirt underneath, the early fall breeze was cool against his chest. His still-damp hair was plastered to his forehead; hiding his clear, blue eyes. He had just gotten out of the shower, and desperately required a nice, cold pint right about now. He could almost taste it, in fact.

He had _planned _on being off today; but, well, things rarely go as planned. _Especially for me, _he thought grumpily to himself. The call had came in the afternoon; apparently there was some problems at the maximum security prison on the outskirts of the city. Big problems. Lady was asleep still; and since she liked being awakened even less than him, he let her sleep and took the job himself. Well, he _did_ enjoy his work. Someone looking in on the outside might think he enjoys his work a bit too much. But Dante didn't harm humans-well, permanently, anyway. Sure, if one took a crack at him he'd defend himself, but with only a tiny fraction of his power. He wasn't a stranger to the odd bar-brawl, but when one has the blood of demons running through one's veins; that side must be kept in check.

These demons were tricky for him. As many times as he has said that he could not, or would not kill humans-unless there was a very, very bad circumstance, like the rare murderous, sacrificing ones that gave their souls to the hells in which to summon demons to the human world. As far as he was concerned, they fell under his jurisdiction, so to speak. But he still didn't like to do it.

The demons at the prison were tricky because _were _human at one point. Demons came in many shapes and forms; and these particular ones were non-corporeal that gained flesh by taking over that of the lowest of the low-and what better than to 'attack' a maximum security prison, which held the dregs of the wine barrel that was humanity? However, Dante did take the job-and the fact of the matter is these men were indeed no longer human; they may have looked it(barring their white-pupiled eyes and the fact they bled red-black blood and had increased physical abilities), but they no longer were; to separate the demon from the host would kill the body, anyway. He knew how these demons worked-once they took residence, they fed off the body to the point where they themselves were keeping what was basically the shell alive. He could sense the humanity gone from them; and had he not done anything...much worse would have happened. Dante was doing them, and the city, a favor. It was worse if they took over people who were a little less...despicable, but it was also a lot more difficult for them-which is why they tended to 'feed' on those who were already far on the other end of the scale. The prison was a wreck-the guards killed, and now-possessed demon prisoners running loose. _I have a feeling I'll be getting a few more calls before this week is up. I better enjoy this beer while I can._

After the job, he had gone back to his office for a shower and a beer; he wanted both after the battle. However, his beer was gone, much to his chagrin. So it was off to the bar he went, after the shower, naturally-showing up covered in reddish-black demon blood didn't get you served so easily, even at the low-end shitholes he frequented. Lady was awake and in a fairly decent mood; though she scolded him a bit for not waking her. _What did you want me to do? I wake you, and you're grumpy. I don't wake you, and you're grumpy. Gimme a hint here, woman!_ She decided to skip the bar, for now, perhaps she would join later.

Dante and Lady shared a rather interesting relationship. They were close, no doubt. After the series of incidents at Temen-Ni-Gru a few short months before, Lady had essentially moved in with him(neither really knew why, but Lady didn't have much else, and the two somehow did get along); though she didn't really give the place too much of a woman's touch. She would help him on demon jobs as well, being a demon hunter herself who was excellent with all types of firearms. As good as she was, Dante did find himself worrying now and again; she was a human. She had human limitations, including mortality. But he was glad to have her around. Oh, she would sometimes snap at him for tracking demon blood into the place, but made no move to clean it. Dante occasionally would do a little cleaning, if you could call it that, he would sometimes stack the old pizza boxes up in a corner-somehow the man practically lived on pizza. The place was spartan; a desk, a jukebox, a few chairs, a long but battered couch with a wooden table slightly stained with coffee and old cola, a TV, a telephone, and a fridge-which typically contained old pieces of pizza, a hardened lemon which Lady swore was there when she first saw the place, some milk that was a bit past it's due by about a month, a fuzzy thing in the back which should technically have been paying rent at this point and beer-when it wasn't all finished. The 'apartment' also had a bathroom and a backroom with two mattresses stacked on each other with a ragged blanket where he slept. Dante was in debt a lot, in any case-the destruction he caused to the demon world was narrowly followed by the destruction he caused to property while he was dismembering them. His business helped him sort of stay even, and supplied cash for his greasy food and beer. Lady knew Dante didn't do it for the money, though. He killed demons for free if he saw them, because he wanted to protect people, and because he seemingly plain out enjoyed it.

Lady would occasionally join him in the bed some nights-but nothing out of the ordinary happened. _Tease, _he had thought to himself a few times. The two of them had kissed before; and truth be told she turned him on in about a hundred different ways; but they hadn't done anything more. Lady herself couldn't figure out if his raging hormones were a result of his human or demon side; but she had a feeling that Sparda might well have left some other genes behind in his son in addition to the ones that gave him his inhuman strength, speed, and endurance. Lady almost seemed to be amused by the way she could tease him so easily; Dante tried to act less than amused, but he did indeed care for her. He honestly was just happy those nights that he would sleep with her, front to back, his arms slung around her.

Lady had her mood swings; having shot her demon-worshiping and possessed father in the head, and not a terribly long time ago, in addition to him having sacrificed her mother in the past, tends to leave a few scars no matter how tough one acts. Dante, no matter what time of day or where he was, was always there for her if she needed him; they never told each other that, but they knew. He could tell if she needed comfort at any time; he would sometimes just let her lay there, falling asleep on his chest. Lady herself knew how to get through to Dante as well; he wasn't _always _the happy-go-lucky battle-lusting, demon-hunting, horribly perverted wiseass that he let most people believe; he had his own skeletons in the closet, namely in the form of his twin brother, Vergil, whom had sided with the demons and as a result, Dante had killed him in battle the same time that Lady had executed her father. Besides the odd kiss they shared-sometimes quite deep-their affection was shown in more ways than words. Lady was the one and only human that still lived that had ever seen his deeper, more emotional human side, and he kind of preferred to keep it like that.

But Dante was still a man, and she still turned him on to no end. He knew he did the same to her; but he wasn't pushing into anything.

''Finally!'' he said to no one in particular. He looked up and saw bar sign. It looked rather empty. Good thing he reached it; the dark clouds were starting to roll in. A storm could hit at any time. He walked in, ripped off his coat-the bartender was used to Dante sitting shirtless at the bar, and since he was one of his only customers, he didn't say anything. He sat and ordered a gigantic bottle of beer. He breathed it in, sighed, and took one swig. The ice cold beer hit his throat, and it almost felt better than sex at this moment. _Almost. _He looked up at the old, worn and fuzzy TV that was above the bar that was spouting out some confused-sounding news, and he heard a distant rumble; thunder for sure. He doubted anyone else at the bar-which was the bartender-could hear it; his senses of hearing, smell and sight were increased quite a bit from that of a normal human. He looked out the window of the early dusk; leaves blew by the door in the wind that had picked up, occasionally swirling in place in the air.

In fact, speaking of heightened senses, as he went to take a second swig of his prize, his sense of smell told him something that he really wasn't interested in at this moment.

_Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me._

At that, there was a terrific _crash_ behind him, and the bartender suddenly got an absolutely terrified look on his face. Dante slammed his beer down onto the bar, pointed to the bartender, and then to the back door, and span around on the barstool.

''Did you guys fucking _follow _me!?'' he said angrily, looking into several pairs of reddish, oily eyes with white pupils.

Standing in what was left of the doorway were several of the priso...demons. Well, the entire _prison _had been sort of breached, the prisoners that were turned into demons had killed most of the ones that weren't; and while Dante mopped up the place rather effectively, some had already escaped-he knew as much. He just didn't think they'd find him, well, _now. _Dante stood up, turned around, and faced them, cracking his knuckles and his neck. He had left his weapons back at the shop-as much as the bartender didn't mind him not having a shirt, having weapons in the bar was typically frowned upon-but Dante didn't need them. Dante could kill the hellish denizens just as effectively if you chained both of his hands behind his back as he could with his sword, guns, and other odd weapons he had around the shop.

''Come on, now. If you wanna dance, get over here and dance,'' he taunted them. While he did enjoy fighting demons-he really, really just wanted to drink his beer at the moment. These demons were in for a world of hurt for disturbing him. In a flash, he was running at the group.

One tried to dash forward and grab at him; even with what used to be human shells they were quite fast-but Dante was faster; he span out of the way and brought a backfist around to the side of it's head; he finished with a roundhouse to the ribcage which sent the demon crashing into the wall in a spray of blood. They may have looked human, but they weren't anymore, and Dante was not holding back his strikes. While they were certainly more resilient to normal damage, as shown from a few of the bulletwounds no doubt caused by the prison guard's sidearms-the damage that Dante could do with a single blow was hardly normal. A second demon went for Dante's throat; his claw-like hands left a few red marks down Dante's chest, but otherwise missed; Dante leapt up and fired a kick down onto his head with such force it snapped the neck and caved in the top half of it's head before it flew back into the bar.

Knocking over his beer.

_Fuck!_

Dante waded into the middle of the crowd; the bartender had taken off for the back room like Dante motioned to, as well as he should have. Hell, he might well have taken off far, far away from the bar, which would have been even better. The demons tried; a few blows landed now and again, but Dante, able to take punishment at times that could seemingly kill a minor god, barely felt it. His fists, feet, knees and elbows lashed out in all directions with blinding speed and crushing power; demons flew back, into each other, into walls, out the windows. Red-black blood sprayed out often; Dante didn't even pay notice. He planned on getting another shower again, anyhow. He shattered one's back over his knee before throwing it through a wall. One demon attempted to rush him from a side, he leapt, trapped it's head between his ankles, and snapped it's neck, half decapitating it. Another tried to tackle him; he grabbed it's arms and kicked it in the upper chest so hard that when it flew back and hit the wall with a boneless sound, Dante still held the arms in his hands. He tossed them down, taunting the rest of them to even try, as he sent elbow out behind him to catch another square in the face that had tried to sneak up on him.

Dante not only hated demons, he _really _hated when they disturbed him on his 'off-time.' But the other part of him absolutely loved destroying them; the part of him that embraced his human side, and did not wish to see humanity harmed. As he always said, he lived for it.

As he sent his hand through the last demon's throat, essentially ripping it out, he dropped the limp corpse on the ground, his fingers becoming dislodged from it's neck with a sucking sound as it continued to bleed, and stood back.

_Sorry about the bar. Guess I should maybe cut into the funds, again. _He cursed himself for forgetting to take it outside like he always did. Well, demons liked to attack the slums-his first job was a combination of making sure any humans around were safe and then killing the demons. He didn't pay attention to collateral damage too often. He saw many of the bottles on the wall broken, as well as the tap-not to mention tables, chairs... _Just my luck, again. _Dante wasn't having the best run of luck this week. Well, Dante rarely had the best of luck. This happened, sometimes-well, often. Dante could be a right trouble-magnet, when it got down to it. He turned to pick up his coat which had fallen on the ground, brushed it off, and walked out with it slung over his shoulder. When he got outside to breathe in some of the fresh, cool air to get the stench of the demonic corruption out of his nose, he felt a quick, sharp pain dig into his shin. He turned around and saw a demon that was somehow left alive, on the ground, digging his fingers into Dante's flesh..through his pants, putting holes in them. The demon looked up through sickened, white-pupiled eyes and smiled. Dante closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled.

_''These...were...my...favorite...fucking...pants!!'' _he growled at the demon, before he raised his leg and stomped down squarely onto its head with his heavy boot. There was a horrific wet _crunching _sound as the demon's head shattered like a glass bulb; the force was such the pavement below the demon's head was pulverized, as well. The oily, reddish blood as well as some other remains sprayed everywhere, and even hit Dante across the face. He turned, white hair blowing in the growing fall breeze, and walked down the street; the clouds continuing to roll in. He hoped it would rain soon; it might wash away some of the demonic blood that was soaking the street around the bar.


	2. Hmm, maybe this night isn't so bad

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Lady. They belong to Capcom. And sadly I don't own any good, cold beer now, either, so I can feel Dante's pain.

--

''What the hell happened to you?!'' Lady exclaimed as a rather messy, half cross, half amused looking Dante walked in, flinging his coat onto his desk. He was fully cross until he saw her in her miniskirt, outstretched on the couch, cleaning one of her guns.

''Don't ask, babe.''

''You look like hell. Moreso than usual.'' She smirked a bit.

''I just wanted a beer. That's all. Those...arrg!'' He snorted and sat on the couch next to her after moving her legs a bit.

_''Hey! _I sleep here! You're...a mess! And you just trailed blood through the place again!''

''So? Mop it up. Sleep in my bed tonight.'' He half-smirked. He could never stay seriously upset with Lady in the room. Especially when she was wearing her white, very low-buttoned shirt with her short skirt; which just happened to be her favorite outfit. She looked delicious, as always. He peeked up her skirt.

''Gah!! Go get a shower. You stink of demon blood, anyhow. As usual.'' She smacked his hand away.

''Well, gee, pardon me for having to save the poor bartender from a fate worse than death. I was just doin' my job, babe.'' He stood up, walking purposefully closer to her for a moment, sticking his tongue out as she squirmed a bit and wrinkled her nose, swatting him some more. He smirked at her before he went to the shower.

Lady looked around the place, at the blood tracked in, and sighed. _How I put up with him, I'll never figure out, _she thought to herself with wry amusement. This one time she decided to do Dante a favor and mop up. She remembered a couple of times where they both came in from a job, very tired, and her falling asleep before she could clean her guns; she had awakened to find them bright as new again. So he wasn't _so _bad. Perhaps a favor wouldn't hurt.

The poor guy only wanted his beer, after all.

--

Lady was just finishing up when she heard him come out of the bathroom behind her. She turned around, only to see him-with the towel slung over his shoulders-completely naked. She palmed her forehead in her hand.

''Can't you just, I don't know, _pretend_ to be modest once and awhile?'' she asked, shoving the mop in the bucket.

''Pft. It's my damn place. Besides, I see you smiling,'' he smirked and walked over to her. She was, indeed smiling a bit. He slipped a hand over her shoulder and looked down at her. Dante was a tall man, and Lady rather slight, she was athletic, but slender and agile while Dante was muscular, but still sleek and fast. He pulled her against him. He smelled rather pleasant for once, having just washed. He ran his tongue over his lips, teasing her, while looking at her with laughing blue eyes.

''Urgh...'' she started, trying to shove him away. He held her tight with a gentle strength; gentle in that he didn't hurt her at all, but she couldn't break his grasp if she tried. He leaned over and planted his lips right onto hers; sliding his tongue into her mouth in a deep, rather passionate kiss. He felt the day begin to slip off of him.

Lady fell into his kiss; this happened now and again and truth be told, she didn't mind it. Most of the time. She might have the first couple of times he tried, but as she got to know the big lummox, she became a bit attached to him, in a few ways. Sometimes she wasn't in the mood for his antics, but she didn't mind it now. He had a bad day and by the feel of it he just wanted a bit of fun. However, she suddenly pulled away when she felt something...twitch against her midsection.

''Dante!''

''What, babe, you expect me to be cold while you're next to me?'' He brushed his hand over her rear, under the skirt.

''I _thought_ you wanted a beer!'' she said, making a face, trying to look serious and failing a bit.

''Well, I do, but I can think of something else I wouldn't mind hav...'' He was cut off as she smacked his chest with the mop handle. ''Whoa, frisky today!'' He stepped back.

''Go...put some clothes on. That...your...is obscene. What is it, a divining rod?''

''Hey, it found something it likes.'' He then smiled and wagged his tongue at her, bringing his fingers up to his mouth. She couldn't decide which was more obscene-the fact he had a very visible erection or the fact he was making rather dirty gestures to her at the moment. Or perhaps both things together.

''Auuugh! Just go get dressed, you freak! _I'm _going to need some beer after this!'' She picked up the bucket and went to go dump the water outside.

''Whatever you say, babe. You're welcome to come with me, you know that.''

''Yeah, yeah,'' she sighed, hiding her smile. _God damn you, Dante. Just...god damn you. _He could a big, perverted, smartassed lunk, but honestly, there was no one she could think of at the moment that was alive that she adored more. Well, in a way. Every time she tried to think of a reason to get angry at him, she would remember his sensitive side, the side that would hold her, and try nothing dirty toward her. The side that would gently run his fingers through her hair while she slept on his chest, his arm around her, holding her protectively. The side to him that she saw when he had gently brushed away her tears with a rough finger when she had cried after the horrible incidents that happened a few months before, when she was at her most sensitive.

Come to think of it, she didn't know _why _she teased him so much. He could, indeed, possibly make the ideal partner for her, in every way, despite the fact he was half a demon. Good at heart despite enjoying fighting more than anyone has a right to, good looking as all hell, inhumanly powerful in which to protect her, himself, and the very human race with. _We've already kissed several times. It's not like we're strangers to each other. _She turned to watch him walk to his room.

He turned back toward her. ''And sweetheart, don't try to hide the fact you're turned on, too. I can smell things humans can't, you know.''

He ducked to avoid the bucket that flew at his head, laughing as he ran to his room.

--

Dante and Lady had finally reached the bar; it was more of a one-level nightclub, and a _bit_ nicer quality than Dante's usual places-though it was still pretty low-key. It had a lot more people, as well; heavy metal-techno music blared out as they paid their way in. They waited for a bit at the bar, finally getting their drinks; Dante didn't budge as he drank off a pint without even putting it down; he ordered another. Dante's alcohol tolerance was not of this world; the man could drink _a lot _before it affected him. He took his time with the second one as they found a spot to stand in the corner, near the bar so he could get a refill.

''Wow, this is what I needed. Two fights today, alcohol now, and a rather hot little Lady standing in front of me.'' He ran a free hand down Lady's side and around to her rear as she stepped back.

''Behave yourself! We're in public, for hell's sake!''

''Bah, no one here's paying attention, sweetheart.'' That was only half true; several drunken men were checking Lady out, their eyes wandering to places they shouldn't. Lady glared at them. Most looked away, while a few other braver, or drunker, ones kept staring...some even going as far as to make some rude gestures. Dante gave them one of his...scarier looks while nonchalantly digging his fingers into some of the brick of the wall.

The men stopped staring after that.

Dante wasn't jealous; if Lady wanted to be with someone else-he could accept that. He'd miss her like all living hell-but he'd accept it. But damned if he was going to let people like this be rude. Dante's rudeness and perversion at least had an underlying playful quality; he would never do anything she didn't want him to, and he could never even think of hurting her. Not that Dante wasn't getting attention, either; women were naturally attracted to the man; he would occasionally make some gestures back, but honestly, had little interest in those girls these days. If this had been six months before, before Lady entered his life, he would have had them pinned against the wall in one of the toilets, driving himself up inside of them. The others could sometimes be nice to look at, but not as nice as Lady, to him. She was so much prettier; with her dark, soft hair she kept simple, minimal to no makeup, dual-colored eyes, fair skin and agile body. She had a few small scars on her that she sometimes seemed conscious about, but to him, they added to her beauty, knowing she got them from bravely facing the demons which could kill her if she wasn't careful. Lady had about two hundred times the personality, as well. Smart, witty, resourceful, sharp-tongued and _extremely_ willful-willful enough to give him a run for his money-and he felt much more at home talking to her. She had her sensitive side as well; the side that while she would never admit it, she appreciated the protection he enjoyed giving her, the sensitive side which had let her wrap her arms around his neck if old memories came back to him, giving him comfort, because she wanted to see him with his more ornery smile again.

Not to mention chicks who used guns were hot.

The two had found a seat after Dante grabbed a few more drinks to take to the table so they could stay sitting; the table was in a corner, next to them were a couple of half-passed out people.

''Finally, I think this night is going right,'' Dante said, kicking a chair out so he could put his boots up on it. He drank off another large swallow of beer and slid his hand down Lady's leg. She twitched-but for once, didn't try to shove him away. Either she enjoyed it, or she finally just gave up the fact he was going to be...well, Dante tonight. She even smiled a bit.

''You know, I think that one guy pissed himself when he saw what you did to the wall,'' she chuckled.

''Ah, I hope so. Some people just don't know how to behave around a lady.''

She nearly coughed beer out of her nose. ''And you're the king of etiquette, yourself. Sure.''

''Like I'm ever mean to you.'' He grinned; his blue eyes were sparkling.

''Well...urgh...gah!!'' She drank. No, he never was mean to her, indeed.

''Thought so.''

''That depends on what you think is mean.'' She decided to play his game, a bit. She could if she wanted to; he was so damned easy to tease.

Dante blinked. ''When was I mean to you?''

''The way you...'' A couple of quickly drunk pints had loosened up her words _just _enough. She didn't drink to excess; she knew just when to stop, when she got a happy buzz going; just lightly tipsy. Not enough to really have a hangover the next day. But, well...a few drinks can loosen up one's tongue fairly efficiently. ''The way you tease me, and then leave me there!''

''I...You...'' Dante blinked-but was laughing. ''Woman, _you're _the one who drives me nuts! How many times do you walk out naked after a shower with me sitting right there?And how many times were we startin' to get into..._something_ before you pull away, that...little grin on your face, and leave me to having to put up with a five-finger discount?''

It was Lady's turn to blink. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what he meant. ''Five-finger...dear god, Dante, you really _don't _have a shred of modesty about you! Ever hear of too much information?'' She was trying to hold back laughter, however. _He's unbelievable. That line was...more Dante than I could think. Damn him. Every time he's more...himself, I just...fall even more for him. _She caught herself looking at him again; he had his red jacket on, sans a shirt, as usual. The man did not like to wear shirts. She had no problem with this. His feet crossed up on a chair, the beer in his hand, his other hand on her leg. His silvery-white hair was just touching between his shoulders; and she knew how silky it felt. With his hand running up and down her leg, she honestly felt herself getting a bit..._No, don't. He'll make a comment._

As if on cue, he turned toward her. ''You can't hide it from me, babe. Remember?''

_Curse the man and his goddamn heightened demonic senses. Curse him back to whatever hell he came from. _She sipped at her drink and began to think about the old saying _'Heaven doesn't want me, and Hell's afraid I'll take over', _and wondered if that was why he was stuck on Earth, if not simply to drive her insane as punishment for something she did in a past life.

He finished off his beer at a swallow and sipped another he had at the table. He then span around on his chair, facing her, and pushing himself next to her. He turned her to face him. His left hand stayed sliding up and down her leg; she shivered, despite herself.

''You like it. Don't deny it,'' he said, in a low voice. He tilted up her head-gently-and kissed her again. She kissed him back, after a short moment's attempt at resisting him-she did like it, after all. She didn't know how far she wanted to go with him-but for now, she could enjoy this. She didn't bother hiding it. She let her hand fall on his chest; tracing it down. His other hand held her back, and after what seemed like an eternity, it broke.

''You...behave yourself,'' she breathed out, a bit shakily.

''Babe, you're so frustrated right now, your damned frustration is frustrated. I can take care of that, you know.'' He grinned somewhat evilly at her and ran his hand all the way up her skirt. She smacked it away.

''Not...in...the...bar!'' Each word was punctuated by a smack. Only halfheartedly, though. _Honestly, if I was as much of a perverted lunk-head as he was, I'd consider having a bit of fun here. But I at least have a little class, and you know, decency and modesty, words that seem a bit too large and confusing for him to wrap his pretty little head around._

It wasn't just tonight, though-she had found that the two of them had, indeed, gotten a little bit closer by the day. He was braver; he would do things one day that he didn't try the week before, and so on. For some reason, she was resisting him-and she didn't know why. She honestly, really, didn't know why. _He's everything someone could want. He's everything I could want. _She had thought it was because he was half-demon; but his human side was too great for that. The only thing that showed of his demon side was his superhuman strength, endurance, and fighting skills. Ok, and his seemingly insatiable sex drive. Well, sure, he could really snap out if he had to-violently-but he used it to send other demons back to the hells that they came from. They did it together. God knows he'd saved her life a few times; she could be sometimes a bit too brash; forgetting that she indeed was a human. He had taken hits meant for her several times; and was none worse for the wear-hits that would have maimed, if not killed her. He never patronized her, however; he respected her great skill with firearms; and never talked down to her or made her feel like less a woman, or less a person. He was protective-but not in a way of babying her. He knew she could take care of herself, but he also knew that he was damned near immortal and that he could do things that she couldn't. It took her a bit, but she came to appreciate it; and the two of them together were unholy terrors when it came to the demon world indeed. Between her cunning mind, firearms skill and resourcefulness, and his otherworldly physical and fighting abilities, they were essentially the perfect team.

_And we could be so much more. I know it. As soon as I figure out why I keep trying to put this off. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dante positioning himself over her lap, on the chair. He held himself up with his legs, so he didn't hurt her, but both of his arms were wrapped around her neck, and his face was buried in her hair, breathing her in.

''Dante! What...?'' She tried to push him away...but it was a weak attempt.

''Shh.'' He leaned down and kissed her again. He tilted up her head; his eyes had a mischievous sparkle. ''Let me show you a few things, little Lady.'' He leaned in and flicked his tongue over her ear and her neck. Her breathing got heavier.

''Dante...we're in...the bar...damnit!'' She felt her walls being cracked. When she felt him nibble down the line of her jaw to her mouth, she decided to grab hold of some reins, herself. She wasn't going to let him have all the satisfaction, here. She slid her hand down his stomach to his belt-and then lower, grabbing him between the legs, right through his pants. He was already aroused, she mused to herself-and then felt satisfied as he shuddered. He looked at her.

''Playing a tease again?'' He grinned. ''This is a battle you don't want to get into.''

''What makes you think that?'' She felt herself getting bolder. She tightened her grip-but not enough to hurt. Just enough to drive him nuts. No one at the bar paid any mind; her chair had been pushed against the wall, and he was straddling her; all they could see was his red longcoat if anyone either bothered to look. _It's still obscene, what we're doing right now. But...there is something...sort of arousing about this. _

He leaned closer to her, pressing his forehead to hers. He flicked his tongue out of his mouth, quickly, darting it over hers. He whispered to her, ''Because I can smell how hot you are right now, Lady. I can have you yelling my name before you can even blink.'' His eyes narrowed, his grin spread, and he pressed his lips to hers again; sliding his long tongue right into her mouth. He shivered against her touch again, she had let go of his pants for the moment, slid a hand under his coat and ran her nails down his back.

''How do you know you won't be yelling mine?'' She grinned back at him. _If this is the game he wants to play, then maybe I'll play, after all. _She had to start being honest with herself; she wanted Dante. Much to her chagrin, whenever he teased her, she found herself thinking what it would be like to be completely naked next to him. She knew how he could kiss; it made her shaky about every time. She wondered about a lot of other things. She always ended up pushing it out of her head, for reasons she still didn't know.

''You might be able to get me to moan a bit there, Lady.'' He kissed her again, deeply. ''But before this night is up, you won't be able to walk.''

She snorted. ''What if I say no?'' She sat back, with a bit of a satisfied look on her face. Dante sat back, his hands on her shoulders. He ran a rough finger down her cheek.

''Then you know I'm ok with that.'' He smiled, and started to get off of her. She grabbed his waist and pulled him back down.

''Don't you move yet,'' she whispered and nipped at his ear.

He chuckled softly. ''This is what I'm talking about.'' He ran his hands down her back and held her tightly to him; holding her almost protectively for a moment, before sliding his hands off. His took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and tilted up her head. ''If you feel like you don't want to go too far, just say something, Lady. I can take care of myself if I have to.''

_He can be a gentleman, even when he's horny, if he really, really wants to be. ''_I will.'' She slid a hand down the waistband of his trousers; but not down all the way. He exhaled heavily and slid his own hand around to her breast, tracing a finger around it for a minute.

''Do you want to go at it here in the corner?'' He grinned, almost like a schoolboy on his last day of school.

''N..No! I'm not _that_ blasted...w...whatever you are!'' She scowled at him, not unkindly.

''Back to the place, then?'' He gulped down his pint in about three seconds and grinned again.

_Now or never, Lady. And you can always ask him to stop. _''Yes.'' _But I might just have something in store for you, oh yes. _

He stood up off of her, brushing his hand up under her skirt again as he stood her up. She quickly finished her own drink and slammed down the bottle. He licked his lips. They left the bar rather quickly.


	3. Halfdevils get rewarded, too

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Lady. Capcom does.

**Warning: **Extremely graphic, randy, nasty, dirty smut in this chapter. Little is left to the imagination, and it's not small, short descriptions. If you're offended by such, it's best to skip it. **You have been warned! **Dante is a dirty, dirty devilman.

--

The entire way back, they teased each other, rather playfully. At one point, they had passed a bench; no one was around, and he actually tossed her down on it, laying on top of her, his legs on either side. She glanced back and forth.

''Again, no damned modesty! Can't you wait another five minutes?''

''I'm just preparing you, babe.''

''Well, prepare me back at the place!'' She squirmed out from under him. He let her go, his hair ruffled by the wind. He sat on the bench, and grabbed her again around the waist, and pulled her close to him; he lifted up her short, white shirt and kissed her stomach. She shivered, and not from the cool breeze. ''D...Damn you.'' He had no intention of stopping until she was driven nuts, as she could see. _Well, I've driven him a little nuts before._

He licked at her navel; and down from there, stopping right above the hem of her skirt; he pulled back. ''You think I'm not hot from this, sweetheart? I can poke a hole in that stone wall right about now.''

_Such a gentleman. _''Well, you're the one taking forever getting back!'' She swatted him on the head. She quivered again as his hand snaked up her skirt, touching her shorts underneath; and when his hand hit the middle, she let out a small moan; but bit it back. _I'm not going to give him that satisfaction. Not until I drive him up a wall._

She did squeal, a bit, when she felt his head up her skirt; and he nipped at her upper thigh through her shorts. She swatted him another good one across the back of his head. ''You! Cut...that...out!'' _I don't know whether to punch him...or hold him there._

He came out. ''Alright, alright. You win. You happy?'' He stood up, and began to walk down the street toward their place. She ran after him. He was trying to look dejected from her light, retributive strike, but it just didn't work.

''Oh, quit faking it.'' She stuck her tongue out. He looked over at her and grinned.

''You know me all too well, babe.''

''Unfortunately.''

''Come on, what's there not to like?''

_''_That you're crude with no sense of modesty and have an ego that's somehow bigger than your sex drive, if that's even possible?'' She didn't _really_ mean it, though. There wasn't much she didn't like about Dante.

''I prefer to think of it as untamed, bold, and daring.''

''Pft. Whatever.'' Untamed was the perfect word for him. Uninhibited was another one. Completely fucking crazy might have been three more, if you thought about it hard enough.

They had reached the door; his coat was off before he unlocked it. The only lights that shone in were the streetlights; he didn't bother turning any more on, the streetlights gave plenty of illumination inside. He scooped her up before her small jacket was even off, kicked the door shut, and tossed her onto the couch; he had leapt on top of her with lightning speed before she could even blink.

''You happy, now, babe? We're alone and not in a public place.''

She scowled. ''This is better, yes.''

He then smiled. ''I'm gonna do this right, little Lady.'' His smile got an evil quality. He leaned forward toward her ear, licking it twice. ''But I'm still gonna hear you yelling out my name,'' he whispered and sat back up.

Lady smirked. She had him in the palm of her hand; here was a guy willing to do about anything to her, or for her, sitting on top of her. _We'll see who makes who yell. _She looked up at him, straddling her hips, smiling down at her. The look in his clear, blue eyes was mixed between animalistic lust and a great, caring affection; and honestly, this turned her on even more. His hands gently ran down her sides, to her shirt, where he began to undo it; she allowed him to remove it from her. She lay there in only her skirt, boots, and underwear. His hands traveled over her stomach, chest, and sides; hands that could crush a demon one moment, and a moment later hold her to him, as gentle as ever. The windows were open, blowing his silvery-white hair around his head; it cooled her off as well. He leaned forward again, drawing her lower lip into his mouth as he sucked at it, nipping at it a bit before kissing her deeply again. His mouth traced around her head; down her jaw, to her neck, and stayed there; his left hand was brushing over her breast.

Lady couldn't remember when she had felt so good. She couldn't remember if she ever _had _felt this good. She let out a moan as he bit lightly at her neck.

''Moaning already, babe? I haven't even gotten anywhere near the good stuff yet.''

''You...little...'' She maneuvered a hand to his waist again; undoing his belt a bit.

''Whoa, babe! And you call me fast!'' He grinned broadly. ''Give a guy a little time to build up to it!''

Lady paid him no mind as she undid his trousers; she slipped a hand in. _You're going to whimper before I let you go further._

Dante closed his eyes for a second, shivering. ''Damn you, woman,'' he said in a low voice. He exhaled, trying to keep control of himself. He reached his hands around, shakily, and fumbled at her bra; he had it pulled off in one quick motion of his hand. Even Lady had to stop going for his pants for a second. She blinked.

''That was fast.''

''You know I'm an expert at this, babe.''

''Hmph! Do you always tell women 'I'm an expert' when trying to get in their pants?''

''Erm, I mean...ahh, babe, you know I mean...yaah!'' He jumped. Her hand found it's way to his now very aroused part. Naturally, it was easy for her, as he wasn't wearing underwear. He never did.

''Hmmm?'' She smirked, now. Her hand gently closed around his shaft for a second...before letting him go and running up his muscular stomach and chest.

''Gah...urgh...'' He suddenly grabbed her arms and pinned her down. He got very close to her face again. ''Now, you're in for it.'' He smiled and licked her lips.

_Hmm...I kind of made him squeal. He'll have to contend with that for awhile. I'm satisfied...for now. _She smiled again.

Her thoughts of some small triumph were interrupted as a finger traced around one of her nipples; he was sitting up again, softly running two fingers around one. He looked at her again, right into her dual-colored eyes. He slid his hand around her, pulling her up; he repositioned her so she was sitting on the couch, normally, and he sat over her again. He embraced her tightly for a moment; enjoying the feel of her skin against his, and he kissed down her shoulder and sighed. Lady leaned forward into his neck, brushed some of his hair out of the way and kissed it; she also ran her tongue over it, tasting him. His skin was soft against her lips; he smelled, well, like Dante. Somewhat like a bar, part sweat, and some other unknown musky scent that seemed to emanate from him. She grew to like it. It somehow made her feel both aroused-and safe-at the same time. He actually sat there for a moment, rather affectionately holding her, kissing her shoulder and running one of his hands through her soft, dark hair. Dante just liked to have Lady close to him sometimes; she made him, in a way, feel complete.

He then got an ornery spark back in him and bit down on her shoulder; a bit harder than usual-enough to make her squeal. ''Watch it!''

He grinned up at her. ''I can't help it, babe. I like your taste.'' He came up from her shoulder and kissed her again, hungrily; his tongue probing deeply in; she followed in suit, not to be undone. His breathing had a heavier quality to it; she knew he was turned on, yet he was taking his time. When it finally broke after a few moments, she looked at him.

''For being so turned on, you're sure taking awhile.''

''I want you to be pleased.'' He grinned. ''And I like it, besides.'' He kissed down her throat and to her breasts, around them, teasing her until she whimpered. He answered by taking one into his mouth and running his tongue around it. She gasped and buried her hands into his silky, silver hair. ''D...Dante...'' she whispered. He nipped at her.

_That's what I like to hear, _he thought to himself and smiled. He flicked his tongue quickly against her breast, circling it slowly, then taking it in his teeth gently and tugging at it. His other hand was tracing circles around her other hard nipple, pinching at it.

Lady, at this point, was practically putty in his hands. Her final walls were breaking down, as much as she tried to deny it, Dante was smashing his way through. She knew that he was in the palm of her hand-but she was also in his. Dante could do anything he wanted to her, at this point in time. She quivered at the feel of his hands over her waist, and his mouth over her breasts, with his teasing tongue dashing against a nipple with little respite. He had finally stopped, coming up, kissing her mouth again; his hands found her skirt and undid it. He sat off of her long enough to remove it; she made no move to stop him.

''Giving up so soon, babe? I though you had more fight in you than that.'' He raised his eyebrows and smirked. He sat back on his knees, his hands behind his head, smiling smugly at her.

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer, and whispered to him in a low, shaky rasp.

''Don't...you...dare...stop.''

If she couldn't make him yell-yet-she would make him keep going. _You want me, you got me. But now, I better be yelling-no, screaming, your name, you devil. _She rubbed the back of his neck.

''Now, _that _is exactly what I want to hear.'' He grabbed at her shorts, tugging them rather violently off; her underwear and boots were the only things left on. He paused to kiss her legs from the knee to her mid-thigh; running his tongue up and down them for a brief moment to enjoy the taste of her soft skin, before resting his head on one. He breathed in and looked up at her. ''You're are horny as I am right now, little Lady.'' He grinned and rested his head up on her chest after boosting himself up a bit.

''You should...take that as a compliment.''

''Oh, I do.'' He got his evil little grin again, reached down, and yanked off her underwear so fast that she thought he'd tear them.

''Careful, you jerk!'' She swatted him on his head again like she always did. Well, when she had finally gotten out of the habit of just shooting him.

He sat back and drank in her body with his eyes for a moment; he hadn't taken his own boots or trousers off yet; she was left in just her red leather combat boots, herself. He ran his hands up her legs, almost to the center...then traced them back down. He pulled himself up on her hips again, knees on either side of her, and took her mouth in his, biting at her lower lip until she moaned. His hands worked down her waist, to her hips, and to the center...he maneuvered his thumb so it touched her right in her most sensitive spot. She shivered and moaned in his arms; cursing her weakness but allowing herself to enjoy his touch to the fullest.

''You know, you're beautiful like this...I don't know why you were so damned shy.'' He smiled softly at her, as he traced his hands over her body, slowly, admiring her.

''I...I don't know, either. I just...'' His touch made her weak, inside and out. She hated weakness, normally-especially inner weakness-but this was a different kind. She could feel the affection radiating off of him as he traced his hands over her smooth skin.

''Shhh...'' He kissed her, more gently this time. ''Just enjoy yourself.''

His hands continued their path; running between her legs, touching her wetness again. He grinned, letting his finger maneuver around skillfully down there, parting her a bit. He shifted himself around to get better access. She sucked in breath; biting her lip. He licked over her mouth, first the lower lip, than the upper, before nibbling her jawline, her neck, to her ear, running his tongue around it. He slipped one finger into her.

She gasped and bucked against him. ''Dante!'' She nearly cursed herself for shouting the name already. _This is just going to egg him on._

Now, he smiled broadly again...and completely evilly. He kissed down her neck, and to her other breast; circling his tongue slowly over it, flicking it quickly against it, and drawing it into his mouth to suck it. He had shifted so it was easier for him to maneuver his fingers in her nether regions; he slid it in and out slowly, sometimes tracing around the outside. Lady gasped and moaned, she was nearly falling apart from the feelings running through her body. He was breathing heavily as well, as if the act of turning her on was turning him on-and she could tell, it was indeed. He finally withdrew his finger, sat back for a moment, and with a little grin, licked it off slowly, as he gazed at her with eyes that seemed to have a bit of blue fire in them, in the outside light. She closed her eyes; not knowing if she wanted to see that. He slid up her body, kissing her the whole way, and he pushed her over so she was lying on the couch in a more traditional manner. He kissed his way over to her ear, and whispered something that almost turned her to water.

''Now, you'll yell my name, Lady. You'll yell it so loud they'll hear you down the street. I'm going to eat you alive.''

Lady's train of thought nearly broke down at the station for good at those words. She lost all ability to make any sort of witty comeback like she always could to his little, perverted quips. She just quivered, bit her lip, and moaned; she managed to run her hands through his hair and down his back again.

Dante began kissing slowly back down her neck, pausing at her mouth for awhile, before kissing down her throat, her chest, and to a breast once again; he wasn't quite finished with these. He tugged at it gently in his teeth; his tongue circling it again. He sucked harder at it; Lady's moans of pleasure kept him going. He wanted to please her. The reason why he wanted to hear her scream his name, was to tell him he did his job. He shifted a bit; his own erection was a bit uncomfortable...but he would survive for awhile. His hands wrapped around her hips, sliding over them, admiring them. He kissed down from her breast after one more bite and hit her stomach; when he reached her navel he licked around it and kissed it. He traveled to her thigh, his hands parting them, his ears enjoying the sounds of her heavy breaths and whimpers; he had her so aroused, he knew it and he loved every minute of it.

He kissed up her thigh, stopping just short of the center; though the scent of her sex alone was enough to almost drive him insane himself. He kissed her other thigh, all the way up; but again stopped just short. Lady had her head back against the arm of the couch, on a small pillow; she felt him slide her legs onto his shoulders as he lay on the couch himself, between them, his legs hanging off the other edge; but the couch was long enough to take them both rather comfortably. His arms wrapped slowly under her waist to hold her up a bit; the feel of his breath and hair against her legs caused her to shiver uncontrollably.

When she felt the tip of his tongue run up her sex, slowly, from bottom to top, she had to bite her fist to keep from screaming out already. Her hands tangled in the hair that she loved so much to play with. He looked up at her for a moment, smiling the most evil grin she had ever seen him with.

''Tell me if you get uncomfortable.''

She blinked shaking her head for a moment, trying to gather some sort of thought back. ''H..huh?''

''I'm going to be here awhile.'' He licked her up and down one more time before delving into her fully.

If Lady's train of thought wasn't broken before, it was certainly destroyed now, when she felt the warmth of his mouth take her in. She could only feel his mouth and tongue working; his hands sliding over her hips holding her tightly to him.

Dante lightly licked at her; running his tongue around her folds of skin, letting her taste fill him for a moment. His eyes were closed, and right now, he could think of nothing he liked better than this. He flicked his tongue quickly against her, slowed it down, slid it down to thrust it inside of her a few times. His tongue was quite long; she gasped out, loudly, with each thrust. He sucked gently at her; backing up a bit to quickly flick his tongue over her sex, everywhere he could, though he stayed a bit away from her most sensitive spot for now. He wanted to tease her a bit before he brought her to a full orgasm...or her first one, anyway. He didn't have any plans to let her go until she completely satisfied-and only then would he take her fully. He was enjoying every second of those thoughts; this was something he had been wanting to do for months. Her taste and scent drove him nuts; his hands slid gently over her stomach, rubbing it a bit as he began to slowly circle his tongue around her again; giving her a few long licks with it before resuming sucking at her.

Lady barely knew what was going on. She only knew she hadn't felt this much pleasure, ever. She looked down at him for a moment; his blue eyes met hers, and she could see they held expressions of pure enjoyment. She gripped his hair and held him; bucking her hips against his mouth so she could feel him thrust his tongue deeper inside. For a brief moment, she managed to grab some thoughts in her head...why didn't she let him do this before? He had nipped at her legs when they were lying there tons of times, and while it turned her on...she never let him in. The thoughts were quickly interrupted as his tongue brushed on her most sensitive rough spot for a moment. It paused, and then she felt him wrap his lips around it and suck at it while dashing his tongue against it at the same time.

She screamed his name loud enough for anyone who was outside to have a very good idea what was going on. She felt him smile against her as he continued to torture the little spot; until he stopped and licked slowly around her again; he didn't want her to climax-the first time-just yet. It was more than him being perverted-though he was-he adored Lady deeply, and wanted her to feel all the pleasure she could. His own loins ached, they wanted to feel her, to be inside of her-but he wouldn't, yet. He wanted her to know what real ecstasy was before he let himself go; her now loud, gasping moans of pleasure turned him on just as much as the taste of her liquid heat against his tongue. The couch would likely be soaked when he was done-or so he hoped, anyway-but no matter, she could sleep in his room.

He finally, after some time, decided to let her climax; her shaking legs and uneven moans let him know her pleasure was absolute; he drew her clit into his mouth again and sucked harder at it; and then began to bite at it lightly. Lady yelled out again, holding his head tightly to him; he kept nipping and licking at her until he finally felt her body shudder against him, she cried out his name again, shaking, as the orgasm took her over. He slid his tongue inside of her again to better taste her as he drank her in; he waited until her body shuddered against him one last time before slowly separating from her, licking her clean and kissing her a few times before gently untangling her legs from his shoulders and sitting up. He smiled down at her, tracing his hand up and down her legs; his mouth a bit wet in the lights that came in. She looked up at him, trying to refocus. She felt so incredibly...amazing right now, she didn't want the feeling to end.

''D...Dante.'' she managed to squeak out.

''Rest up for a minute, babe. I'm not done with you yet. You taste too sweet for me not to want more.''

''H...huh?'' She didn't think she could take another round of that. But Dante didn't look like he cared. He was planning on fully taking her to bliss one more time.

Dante undid her boots; he tossed them to the floor, and kicked his own off; his trousers remained on, with his rather aroused shaft obviously poking against them. He reshifted it, and he caressed her for a bit with a smile on his face; when Lady looked like she was getting coherent thought back, he knelt in front of her on the couch.

''Dante? What the hell are you...planning?''

He grinned evilly at her again. ''I want to try something. This won't be long, I don't want the blood to rush to your head.''

She blinked. ''Wha?''

Before she knew it, his hands were around her waist again, pulling her up, draping her knees over his shoulders...and she was, indeed, upside down.

''Dante...'' she managed to say, weakly, ''Of all the thing...I...aaaaaaahhh!'' She was cut off as she felt his tongue thrust deeply into her wetness again. She was still very sensitive from her first orgasm; but he was careful; he knew exactly where to go while she recovered; she felt that cursed tongue of his dashing around her again, alternating between licking around the outside, and dipping deep inside of her, while he drank her in like she was honey. To him, that's what she was. He kept her here only for a short while, as he didn't want her to, well, pass out from the position, but it had allowed him more access than before; he was a bit slower this time, letting her build up again. She was in no risk of falling; her legs were holding him, and his strong arms around her waist, as he knelt there, continuing to drink her in. He knew he'd get another one out of her soon enough. He had gently started to lower her down, when she had finally found a burst of energy somewhere inside of her, and pushed him over onto his back. He blinked, his hair completely disheveled, his mouth obscenely wet, and an evil gleam in his eye.

''Lady...?''

She yanked his trousers down, exposing his manhood; she grabbed at it and tugged. She heard him gasp out and moan lightly; and it made her smile. She positioned herself over him-her hips over his mouth, and her head right over his shaft. She heard Dante chuckle to himself, a bit shakily, as he smiled and kissed her thighs.

''So this is how it is,'' she heard, before she felt his lips press against her and his tongue beginning it's evil work again.

But now Lady could try a few things herself. She used her hands at first; gently stroking him; trying to concentrate with his tongue and mouth sucking greedily at her. It was difficult, but she had willpower. She wanted to hear him get loud, too. She started flicking her tongue against his head; while stroking it with a free hand; her other hand on his muscular leg. She felt him quiver beneath her; and smiled, before she shouted out herself as he took her clit between his teeth again and stroked it with his tongue. Trying to stay on focus, she took his head into her mouth, sucking it gently at first, running her tongue around it, before taking him slowly deeper, and sucking harder.

The moans he made underneath of her gave her even more satisfaction than she thought they would. She felt him pull away for a moment; gasping, before he moaned...''Gods, Lady...what...are you doing to me, woman...?''

She stopped for a moment. ''Why should I be the only one who gets eaten alive?'' She swallowed him again, running her tongue up and down his shaft, as her hand maneuvered to underneath to fondle him at the same time. She felt him bite down a bit harder than normal a few times; she shook, but it wasn't too painful for her; she then felt his tongue thrust deeply inside of her again...and a wet finger slip into her rear.

She had to let him go and scream out at that point, shaking. _''D...Dante!!'' _At those words she felt him smile again. It was obvious he was not going to stop until she came so strongly she couldn't move. She took a second to refocus from the extraordinarily pleasurable assault that was going on between her legs, and took him deep into her mouth again; as deep as she could go. She felt his licking grow uneven for a moment as he moaned, rather loudly. She smiled in satisfaction; and after she began to run her tongue around his head again; she felt the beginnings of a salty liquid begin to form. She had no intention of stopping until he was dry; even though she might have to wait a bit to take him inside of her-which she also wanted. She sucked harder and faster at him; her head moving up and down; sometimes having to stop because of his tongue doing something otherworldly to her down at his end, and her not being able to concentrate; sometimes she felt him slow down and whimper when she began to tease him more. It continued for an amount of time neither of them knew-or even cared about. She found she enjoyed the taste of him on her tongue; the salty, somewhat bitter taste, but it was...him. She knew how he felt, now; it was pleasing her to hear him moan in excitement, to feel him twitching in her mouth, sometimes bucking his hips against her; the two were driving each other to pleasure now in a perfect circle.

Finally, she felt his hips begin to twitch faster, thrusting himself deeper into her mouth; she backed up a bit but continued to suck, faster, as well as working with her hands on his lower shaft. She nipped at his head and listened to him separate and yell out; and this made her happier than she was, if that was possible. Finally, she felt his body tense; his manhood start to contract a bit, and he came so strongly with a shout that was almost as loud as hers was earlier.

_''God...L...Lady! Don..Don't stop! Please!''_

She smiled as she took his seed into her mouth and sucked lightly; she not only made him shout out, but beg. Sucking at him as he continued to orgasm, swallowing, until he shuddered one final time, and laid his head back for a moment, gasping. She was close to orgasm herself; she tried not to let it distract her, as she removed her mouth from him. He shivered beneath of her, breathing like no man, or beast, should breathe; for a moment she thought she had did him in-until she felt his finger back into her rear and his mouth biting again at the most sensitive spot on her body-the spot that only he knew. She lay over him, her head on his moist manhood, arms around his legs, and allowed him to continue taking her all the way to bliss once again; his tongue doing things that she hadn't felt even before now as her shaky voice let slip a few almost painful moans.

Suddenly, she had a few thoughts race through her head, even with everything going on. She gathered up all of her strength and lifted herself off of him; or tried to. He stopped when he felt her move. He was panting.

''Lady? Everything ok?'' He ran his hands down her sides.

She didn't say a word; she wanted to show him that she wasn't completely submissive. She managed to crawl off of him, and around...positioning herself with her knees on either side of his head, looking down at him. She had a smile on her somewhat tired looking face that was as evil as his could be. Dante blinked for a moment.

The sight of this almost made him hard again, even though he was still half-dry. His eyes gleamed and he got a smile on his face that was one of pure lust.

''Oh, jesus, little Lady...''

Before she could tease him by slowly lowering herself onto him, he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her down to his mouth, where she felt his tongue begin it's work all over again.

Lady felt smug for a few moments; she managed to get herself partially in control again; but when she felt his tongue swirling, circling, and teasing her again, she lost control, her hand on the side of the couch, her head thrown back, moaning louder than she had before. He could access her fully from this position-and he took advantage of that. His finger slipped back into her, as he began to shake himself underneath of her; he was enjoying this as much as she was. There was a bit of fierce pride in his eyes whenever he opened them to steal a glance at her; pride that he managed to break down her walls and tempt her into being as uninhibited and untamed as he was, at least for this night. She would sometimes look down to watch him in his concentration.

He finally removed his finger, gripped her, and pulled her against him as he tortured her for the final moments; she finally yelled out loudly again, as an orgasm even more powerful than the first tore through her body; he drank her honey in, her taste beginning to arouse him all over again, and she could feel him still shivering underneath of her, in sheer pleasure. Finally, when her body stopped quivering, he continued to lick her clean again; probing his completely evil tongue around her for a bit more until he finally separated himself from her, kissing her thighs and center a few more times. He sighed, heavily and with great pleasure, as he gently repositioned her over him; so he could look at her.

The look in Lady's eyes was that of bliss. They were heavy-lidded, her hair soaked with perspiration, as was both of their bodies. Lady could still taste him; he looked down at him, his silver hair plastered to his head from sweat; his mouth, chin, and even somewhat down his neck covered with something else. He had a fully-content look in his eyes, and smiled at her; almost warmly. He traced his hand over her face, through her hair and back again; running his fingers down her cheeks.

''Little Lady...that was...amazing.''

She managed to grin at him. ''I couldn't let you have all the fun, now...'' She shivered again. ''But whatever you did...'' His tongue alone had done more for her than anything she had felt before. She wondered what having him inside fully would feel like. She hoped she didn't tire him out too much, that he would be able to recuperate. But then again, this was Dante.

''I wanted to please you. I told you, I was gonna eat you alive.'' He grinned. ''Looks like I did my job.'' He ran his tongue around his lips and mouth several times, tasting her again. He then pulled her close and kissed her deeply; she returned it in favor, probably more passionately than she had ever kissed him before. It didn't matter they could taste each other- if anything, it made it even more arousing and complete, knowing that they each knew one another better than anyone else. She felt his powerful legs tangle in hers and hold her there, his arms around her back, one hand holding the back of her again, almost protectively. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, his ornery blue eyes now with a look of gentle affection. He looked at her for a long time like this, a small smile on his lips, his free hand tracing over her face, around her ear, down her neck and shoulder. He finally spoke.

''Lady, I promise you. Whatever you want, I'm here. You knew that already, I know. But I promise you, that no man will ever treat you like I will. If you want me, you have me. However you want. I'll be yours. Yours only, and no one else's.''

She realized what it was about him as she heard his words; and read between the lines. Through all of his perversion, his crudeness, his foul mouth, his outright what seemed like insanity and a completely carefree attitude, he cared for her more than he could even say. It was his actions. He wasn't one for those mushy words. He let his actions speak a hundredfold. Lady knew that actions-even a single action-meant more anyday than a bunch of words could, but it just took her awhile to realize it. Dante never asked things like how your day went; he could just...tell if something was wrong. He never tried to give her the 'It's ok, dear,' lines; he would walk over to her, brush back her hair and hold her against him until he felt her relax. After the terrible incident at Temen-Ni-Gru, when she was at her most sensitive still, they still hadn't known each other super-well yet; but he would walk over to her and allow her to sob right onto his chest; his hands, stained with the blood of thousands of demons, wiping her tears away with a touch more gentle than anything. He would take blades and scythes skewered through his body for her; while they did little to him, they did still hurt for a moment, but he didn't care, as she would have been hurt much worse.

On the times she did get injured-a blade, set of claws or demonic hands slashing or grabbing her, he would tear into the demon with a fury of a million hells behind him, sometimes filling them full of so many bullets one lost count until it nearly-or fully-disintegrated into red spray, slashing it to utter ribbons in seconds with his sword, its cursed blood spraying out everywhere, and not stopping until the demon was in pieces, sometimes going as far as to brutally tear it limb from limb, with only his bare hands, throwing the pieces into the other demons, daring them to even think about attacking them-or even throwing the demon who tried to kill her to the ground, while it was still fully alive, only to trample it down into the dirt under his boots, from its legs to its head, until there was nothing left but red gore and ruin. His eyes were pure blue fire when he did snap like this; only to lose their flame and be filled with concern as he would wipe the blood from her with his own coat and wrap her up. Lady was a good healer, and tough-but again still human, and he took no chances. Even if he raged like this, she never feared him-because she knew him inside.

Dante's actions to her spoke more volumes than about any human's ever had. But hearing those words finally come out of him, and knowing what he meant, made her tighten with emotion. But before she could speak, he placed a finger over her lips.

''You don't have to say anything, Lady.'' He smiled. He took her face in both of his hands and kissed her again; before holding her to him for awhile; the room smelled of sex and sweat; they were covered in it themselves, but he held her to him, letting the breeze from the outside blow over them.

_I know, Dante. I love you, too. _She stayed silent, however, and simply traced her fingers down his cheek, looking at him.

--

Time had passed as they recovered a bit, just holding one another, occasionally speaking a word or two, and kissing. The feeling in Lady's midsection was still pleasant; he had managed to bring her to ecstacy twice, without even entering her. Just thinking about it made her warm and aroused again. Judging by the feeling of something poking against her and the smile that appeared on Dante's face, he was thinking the same thing.

''Are you ready for me, Lady?'' He grinned, the playful grin which used to drive her to frustration or exasperation, but she now began to love.

''Mmmm...'' she could only say. ''Please.''

He gently lifted her off of him, and lay her back down; one brush of his hand told him she was still aroused. He went down to kiss her between the legs again a few more times, probing her again just a tiny bit with his tongue; he then stood up and lowered himself onto her. He supported himself with his arms, smiling.

''If it hurts, you tell me.''

''I...I will.'' For some reason, she didn't think she'd mind a little pain.

He slowly slid himself into her; working his way in, until she was filled. She gasped at bit her lip a few times; but he brushed a hand over her face, while supporting himself with his other arm; touching his fingertips across under her eye, and then gripped the back of her neck, and while he was inside of her, not moving yet, he leaned down and kissed her, deeply. She slid her arms up over his muscular back, holding him tightly; she moaned from the feeling of him inside of her. It felt better than she could have imagined. He moved a few times gently; but not much yet, as he too was savoring the feeling of finally being one with her. The kiss broke, and he moved himself again against her slightly, pressing himself deeper; he moaned himself, and bit his lip before running his mouth down her cheek and began to thrust.

She shivered at the feeling of him, finally inside of her. He wasn't too rough at all; he slowly drove himself inside of her, with an arm around her back, holding her to him. He was breathing heavily; grunting from the feeling; he too was enjoying the sheer pleasure of feeling her against him, and the feeling of her surrounding him. His head was raised, his eyes closed as he thrust; he looked down right into her eyes. Her nails ran down his back; she groaned against him, and began thrusting her hips up, as well. The went at a steady, slow pace for awhile; he wanted this to last as long as he could. He had fairly good control over himself; but he had his limits, and the feeling of being inside of her could shorten them rather efficiently.

He finally began to speed up; thrusting himself inside of her deeper, sitting up, holding one of her legs in his arm, and kept driving himself into her. His head was down, chin almost on his chest, as the breeze from the window continued to blow in. She started to yelp louder now; the feeling of him so deep inside of her was causing her thoughts to shut down again. He continued, quicker and quicker yet, until he finally slowed down and came to a stop for a moment; breathing in an almost demonic rasp; but smiling down at her quivering form. He stayed inside of her, tracing a hand over her face; she looked at him, eyes heavy lidded, her body enjoying the feeling of being one with this man that she now knew inside she cared for more than anything in this world, or any other-and the fact he felt the same.

''I want to try something,'' he said, in a low voice. He stood up...regretting leaving her warmth for even that split second, but picked her up and entered her again with a moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he supported her. He thrust up into her a few times like this; he could feel himself going deeper. Lady gasped and gripped him tighter.

''Dante? Wha...''

''This way,'' he whispered, walking, not without trouble, to the corner, where there was a small, square desk. He sat her on it, one arm around her waist, supporting her so she didn't hit the wall too hard; his other hand wrapping underneath the joint of her knee, holding it up. He smiled at her and took her lower lip in his, sucking and nipping at it before he began to thrust again; his hips positioned in between her legs. His breathing took on a raspy quality, and the fact he could reach deeper inside of her made them both begin to moan loudly once again; his strong hand, supporting her leg, gently caressed it at the same time, Lady was leaned against the wall, her head down, running a free hand up and down his stomach. He thrust faster again, grunting heavily; he could feel himself coming almost to the end; but he would hold on longer, so his Lady could get all she could out of this; her moans and little squeals of pleasure, and the fact he could hear her whispering his name in a soft voice, kept him going. He pushed himself up against her tightly, feeling her bare torso over his; slipped his hand from around her back, making sure she was secure against the wall, and tilted her head up. She was sweating, her eyes were bright; but it was with pleasure-the pleasure of him inside of her, of him next to her, of his scent overtaking her. Just...of him. His fingers brushed under her eyes; he leaned down, still tightly inside of her, thrusting a bit slower; and kissed her cheek, down it, and to her lips again.

''Dante...'' She swallowed hard. Her mouth was dry; her body and mind were a torrent of emotion.

He kissed her deeply again before she could say anything. Caressing her face, he thrust inside her again, and again-making sure she was comfortable the whole time, despite the somewhat odd position; both of their moans gaining in volume; their bodies shaking. He kissed her on her forehead finally, after stopping his thrusts.

''Lady...'' he whispered, his throat dry.

He repositioned himself again, lifting her up so she had her legs wrapped around his waist, still deep inside of her. He carried her back to the couch, lay her down and entered her again; he wanted to finish it so she was fully comfortable. He drove deeper into her yet; and faster, ragged breath coming out of him with great force; Lady's entire body felt weak. She gasped louder, and louder yet as she felt herself begin to come to climax-for the third time tonight-against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his slender, but strong hips pressed against hers; and bit at his shoulder again; the way small whimpers came out of him told her he loved it. Her nails raked his back, he sped up more; she could feel him grow sweatier; she tasted the salt on his skin. Finally, as his thrusting became almost unbearable; she clamped over him and yelled out again, louder than she had all night, as the orgasm took her over fully.

_''D..Dante!!''_

He kept pumping his hips against her, feeling himself almost there. Lady's small body quivered beneath him; she felt the blood rushing in her ears as her bliss finally passed; he thrust only for a short while more, until she clamped down on him again, even tighter; her legs wrapped around him, and he yelled out her name, his head thrown back.

''_My god, Lady!''_

He finally felt himself let go, his manhood pulsing inside of her. She felt the warmth of his seed as it filled her, and she bit at his neck, best she could, as she was almost completely brainless. He let himself collapse on top of her; still supporting himself enough that he didn't smother her. He panted, trying to catch his breath, his silky hair slick with sweat against his forehead. Lady managed to bring a shaking hand around to push it from his eyes, and run her fingers down his cheek when he turned his head up to her. He finished catching his breath. He managed to get some of his strength back; his rather impressive abilities could help with this-though he was so full of pleasure and relief, he still looked plenty sleepy and content. He grinned at her.

''Did you like me?'' He still hadn't pulled himself out of her.

''Dante...that...was...''

''I know, I'm great.''

_This man is unreal. He is absolutely unreal, _she thought as she managed to come to some sort of sense. She looked at him, smiling. _''_Even now, no modesty. A bit full of yourself, are we?''

''Full of you, more like, babe.'' He wagged his tongue at her.

_And still as classy as ever, I see. _But she smiled at him gently; and ran her hands through his wet hair, not minding the feeling of his now-released manhood against her, still. He slid himself out, finally. She wrapped her hands gently around his neck; his chin was resting on her upper chest. He looked...damned cute there like that, when you got down to it-from his wicked little self-satisfying grin, to the wicked gleam in his eyes, to his disheveled hair. ''Seemed like I wasn't the only one who screamed out a name.''

''Lady, I'll scream your name anytime you want to hear it.'' He grinned. ''You certainly drained me.''

She liked to hear that. He didn't hold all the cards tonight, at least...but she didn't think she'd be walking very well until tomorrow.

He sat up for a moment, to try to clean up somewhat, but he was really beat; he wanted nothing more right now than to sleep, with her warm body on top of his. When he was done, he grabbed his longcoat and tossed it onto the couch; he lay down, despite it being mildly covered with the night's festivities, motioning her to lay on top of him. He covered the two of them in his coat. It smelled of sweat, of perhaps a little bit of beer and stale smoke from the bar, and had a hint of some other less pleasant things...but to Lady it smelled like comfort. She propped herself up to look at him, his head on one of the small pillows. He smiled, rather broadly.

''Still thinking about me inside of you? I know, I'm hard to forget.''

''You're impossible.'' She stuck her tongue out; he caught it in a kiss. ''But...maybe we can do this again.'' She grinned back.

''Maybe, woman? You sure know how to torture the guy who let you basically move into his bachelor pad, gets you jobs, buys you drinks, takes scythes through his body for you and would gladly lay his head between your sweet little legs and pleasure you until you tell him to stop.'' He ran his hands through her hair, which was drying now.

''Just shut up. Stay ahead while you can.'' She returned a kiss to him, down his jaw and his neck, before looking into his eyes, which were shining with affection.

''Ahh, so you admit I'm ahead.''

''He...damnit!'' _He got me. The devil finally got me. _

Dante laughed long and hard about that one, rather proud of himself. He had her in the palm of his hand, he knew it. But he didn't need to tell her that she had him the same way. ''Ah, my little Lady...just lay here with me for awhile, would you?'' His arms snugged around her back; again with his more protective grasp. He let one arm go for a minute to trace his fingers down her cheek again, around her mouth. He pulled her up so her head was close to his, resting a hand on the back of her head and stroking her hair. The feeling of his hand there relaxed her completely; she had not one regret about this night.

She fell asleep, breathing in his scent, and thought half-mindedly to herself that she was, indeed, his.

--

Lady stirred; a scent had assaulted her nostrils. Her eyes opened and she noticed it was darker than normal inside; only a couple of the smaller lights were on, and then she glanced out the window and saw that the early fall storm had hit. It was blowing wind and rain against the wooden walls of the building; the windows were still open, and the scent it blew in was quite refreshing...but it was mingled with something else which she couldn't place at this very second. Glancing over at the clock, she saw it was only nine in the morning; she was lying alone, with Dante's jacket still over her. She looked down and saw him sitting on the other end of the couch, dressed only in his trousers, his legs crossed up on a wooden chair, watching something on TV.

He had an entire pizza on the table next to the couch, and a large bottle of very sugary looking cola on the floor in front of him. _They freaking deliver this early?_ When he heard her stir, he looked over at her, a slice hanging out of his mouth. Without saying anything, he grabbed a slice out of the box and offered it to her, as he finished devouring the one he had. He took a pull of cola.

''Breakfast?'' He grinned.

''Uuugh...'' The smell of greasy pizza at nine AM was not the first thing she needed to smell after the refreshing wind and rain. ''Dante, what the hell? Can't you eat like a normal person?''

''Bah, people eat pizza all the time for breakfast. And besides babe, who said I was normal?''

_Isn't that the truth. _She repositioned herself, however, so her head was on his lap, his jacket still over her, and half watched the TV, as he continued eating his prize with one arm draped under the coat and over her. She took his hand in hers and interlocked the fingers, before glancing up and smiling. He took the pizza out of his mouth, leaned over, and kissed her full on, probing that rather uncontrollable tongue of his around her mouth. After it broke, he smiled at her again, ruffling her hair before taking her hand back in his. He went back to his 'breakfast', obviously meaning to eat the entire massive thing while watching whatever crappy, badly-dubbed kung fu movie happened to be on nine am Sunday morning. Even a couple of minutes after the kiss, she could still taste the wonderful mixture of pizza with sausage and pepperoni, extra cheese, hot sauce, and sugary cola in her mouth.

In other words, it tasted like Dante.

At that very moment, there wasn't anything she enjoyed more. She lay her head back down on him, listening to the rain blow against the wooden shop, feeling for the first time in her life actually secure. He didn't have to say anything, the fingers that brushed over her hand and the occasional kiss he would give her in between inhaling his breakfast pizza said it all.

**A/N: **Wanted to thank you all for reading. Folks seem to be enjoying this one! I haven't really updated this except to correct some typos I found later on. Hopefully soon I'll continue with a third DxL installment full of more smutty goodness touched with waff. (They _are _just perfect together, IMO. It's only a matter of time before it becomes canon, I think!)


End file.
